The invention relates to a device for housing a surge diverter the electrodes of which form cup-shaped recesses on the outside of the diverter.
A device for housing button-shaped surge diverters is disclosed in German patent specification No. 1 299 758, for example. In this device, the button-shaped surge diverters are inserted in pairs in a housing comprising two similar insulator sections held together with a clamping ring such that the diverter electrodes are directly accessible from the outside of the housing. The housing is insertable in a fitting which is made of two similar insulator sections carrying contact holders and is preferably held together with rivets. In this device, one strip-shaped contact is held elastically against each of the outward facing poles of the button-shaped surge diverters.
In known fittings for surge diverters, the diverters are eitherheld in contact by springs or are inserted in relatively costly screwcontact fittings. These devices have the particular disadvantage that replacement of the surge diverters in the event of damage, such as could be caused by sputtering, for example, becomes very difficult and is thus relatively expensive.
The use of compact and powerful surge diverters also requires the use of additional fittings or connectors that are more than adequate for the power of the surge diverters. Indeed, the fittings or connectors should not be damaged under loads which will cause short-circuiting or even the destruction of the surge diverter.